Compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) has advantages such as self-illuminating, fast response, wide angle of view, high brightness, vivid color, light weight and the like, and is considered as a next generation display technology.
However, the organic materials and the metal materials in an OLED display panel are highly sensitive to the water oxygen and are easy to be oxidized and denatured, to thereby cause defects such as dark dots, pixel contraction, reduced lifetime and the like. Thus the OLED display panel requires a higher demand on the encapsulation.